In many applications, it may be desirable to impart electrical conductivity between adjacent fiber layers or plies in a composite structure. Conventional methods of imparting electrical conductivity between adjacent fiber layers may include providing metal elements such as metal wire grids, metal foil or metal sheets between fiber plies in the laminated composite. However, metal elements may possess certain characteristics such as, without limitation, a relatively high coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) which may render them less suitable for use in structures subject to relatively wide fluctuations in temperature.
Accordingly, there is a need for multi-layered or laminated composite material structures that incorporate chopped fibers between fibers layers to impart interlayer electrical conductance to the structure, and a method for making these structures that overcome the problems discussed above.